Un aspirateur, un chouchou et des pervers
by Catirella
Summary: Série Petit OS : Numéro 76 ... Un des colocataire a eu un souci avec l’aspirateur d’un autre colocataire de l’appartement. La survit d’un chouchou est en jeu, celle de l’aspirateur aussi ! Et les pervers ? Ah ça... YAOI


Titre : **Un aspirateur, un chouchou et des pervers**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 76) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Je suis morte de rire en écrivant ce commentaire...__  
__Déjà le titre est étrange et très drôle et la suite...__  
__Ben à vous de voir.__  
__En tout cas je me suis marrée du début à la fin.__  
__Merci Cat !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 13 et 14 décembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 18 décembre 2007 à 9h00._

Alors là, j'avoue avoir changé le titre 3 fois. La 3ème fut la bonne… Enfin je crois !  
Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait, je préfère vous laisser découvrir par vous-même ce texte .  
Alors, sinon, si… Il y a bien un aspirateur, un chouchou et 4 pervers en action dans cet OS. Ou peut-être 6 pervers allez savoir !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 75 du mardi 11 décembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **lisou52** - **caro06** - **JTFLAM** - **cristalsky** - **LN** - **nyanko-kuro** - **kela** - **Iroko** - **yaone-kami** - **natakukazuki** - **SNT59** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **Yami Sheina** et **Shinigami's Bride**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... Merci aussi à **brrruno** et **littledidi11** qui ont laisser leur review sur le volet 1. "

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail pour l'OS du 11 décembre 2007 " **Échec et Mat 3**" :

**JTFLAM** … Avant tout, tu peux me tutoyer, cela ne me pose aucun problème… Je suis ravie que cette histoire en 3 volets t'ait plu. Je suis aussi très honorer que tu attendes mes textes, cela me touche beaucoup. Merci à toi pour ta review. Bisou, Catirella

_**GW**_

**Note rajouter le 16 décembre à 23 heures**  
Je voulais juste vous informez que **Hlo** ne faisait plus partie de mes bêtas.  
Je la remercie d'avoir été la première qui se soit proposer pour corriger mes textes en mars 2006.  
Catirella

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Un aspirateur, un chouchou et des pervers**

**

* * *

**

« Tu vas recracher immédiatement mon chouchou. »

« _Duo où est le hamster de Wufei. ?_ »

Duo arrêta de secouer ce qu'il avait dans les mains et écarquilla les yeux en regardant le tuyau de l'aspirateur avec effroi.

« _C'est bon, il est là… Il s'était caché… Viens voir tonton Quatre, j'ai des graines pour toi._ »

« _Oh putain._ »

Duo en avait mis une main sur son cœur.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et son regard devient meurtrier envers l'aspirateur.

« Je te donne 5 minutes pour me rendre mon chouchou préféré. Si passé ce délai tu ne me l'as pas rendu, je te promets une mort longue et douloureuse. »

« À qui parles-tu ? »

Duo sursauta et mit le tuyau de l'aspirateur derrière son dos.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Mais à personne, Quatre. »

« … »

« Zechs junior va bien ? »

« Heuuuu, oui. »

« Tant mieux. Sa cage est bien fermée n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui elle l'est… Duo tu es bizarre ! »

Duo lui fit un signe de la main droite.

« Ba, pas plus que les autres jours… Tu n'as pas un cours de violon toi à 18 heures avec la petite fille du 5ème ? »

« Houla, j'ai failli oublier… Merci Duo, _à plus tard_. »

« Hum, hum. »

Duo tendit le cou, pour voir si Quatre était bien hors de vue et remit son tuyau d'aspirateur face à lui.

« À nous deux. Tu as eu un léger sursis. Je vais aller prendre un vieux cintre et si je ne récupère pas mon chouchou, je t'ouvre le ventre. »

Plus de 5 minutes plus tard Duo luttait toujours avec l'aspirateur.

« _MAXWELL. _»

Duo en échappa le tuyau et le cintre.

« Crotte. »

« _**Où es-tu ?**_ »

« **Ma chambre.** »

Wufei arriva les mains chargées de sacs.

« Tu déménages ? »

« Si cela pouvait être vrai. »

« Sympa pour nous. »

Wufei se contenta de lui sourire en coin.

« Ce sont des cadeaux pour Noël. Je peux te les confier pour que tu les caches ? »

Duo souleva un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Tu n'as pas peur que j'oublie où je les aurai cachés ? Ou pire… Que je regarde dans les sacs ? »

« Le tien n'est pas dans ces sacs et si tu oublies où tu les auras mis, je te coupe la natte… Que lui est-il arrivé d'ailleurs ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils et arracha pratiquement des mains les sacs que tenaient Wufei.

« Rien… Vas donc chercher ton apollon à la piscine. »

L'effet fut immédiat…

Wufei sourit niaisement et se rendit dans leur chambre pour saluer son hamster avant de ressortir.

« _Bonsoir mon bébé, oui papa est rentr__é__ je vais aller chercher ton autre papa._ »

Duo grimaça, avec les sacs toujours en main.

« Heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire vraiment ses deux-là. »

« _**Tu m'as parl**__**é**_ »

« **Non non.** »

Une fois les 2 sacs cachés dans la chambre, Duo regarda de nouveau l'aspirateur gisant au sol.

« Attends qu'il soit parti et tu vas moins faire le fier avec ton tuyau. »

« Tu parles à un aspirateur maintenant ! »

La porte d'enter claqua au même instant.

« _**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_… Trowa ! **Mais ça va pas d'arriver derrière mon dos en silence.** »

Trowa hausse un sourcil.

« Duo, tu te surmènes depuis plus d'un mois. Tu devais te reposer. »

Duo dont le cœur s'était emballé lorsque Trowa avait surgi derrière lui, respirait un grand coup.

« Je t'assure que tout va bien Trowa. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Trowa lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Si tu le dis. Je vais préparer le repas c'est mon tour avec Heero ce soir. Il n'est pas encore rentré ? »

Duo secoua la tête de la droite vers la gauche en signe de non.

Trowa soupira.

« Je vais donc commencer sans lui. À tout à l'heure. »

« Oui. »

Duo, une fois Trowa sorti, se rua sur l'aspirateur et commença à le démonter en bonne et du forme.

« J'te jure que tu vas me le rendre, même si je risque ma vie et mettant fin à la tienne, **saloperie de machine**. »

Dans son acharnement à vouloir ouvrir le couvercle qui protégeait le sac et les ustensiles, Duo n'entendit pas Trowa saluer Heero et encore moi celui-ci entrer dans la chambre.

« **HEY !** **Que fais-tu à mon aspirateur ?** »

Duo sursauta une nouvelle fois et doucement tourna son visage où ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes vers Heero.

« Il a avalé mon chouchou. »

La colère d'Heero retomba, puis il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Si tu ne laissais pas traîner tes affaires n'importe où aussi. »

Duo renifla.

« Mais il ne traînait pas. Il l'a chopé au bout de ma natte. »

« Hn ! »

Heero regarda les cheveux de Duo et ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, mais je veux mon chouchou, c'est mon chouchou préféré. C'est celui que tu m'as offert en vacances. **Et il ne veut pas le recracher.** »

Duo se mit à le secouer comme tout. Ce fut Heero qui le lui ôta des mains.

« Calme-toi. »

Duo fixa tristement Heero.

« Tu es sûr que ça va pour tes cheveux ? Tu n'as plus de natte. »

« Ça m'a fait super mal sur le coup, mais ça va. J'ai même cru que j'avais aspiré Zechs Junior, après qu'il m'ait arraché des cheveux avec mon chouchou noir. »

« Mais comment as-tu fait pour t'aspirer les cheveux ? »

« Je ramassais ma gomme et l'aspirateur en a profité pour m'aspirer les cheveux et ensuite un truc marron. C'est pour cela que lorsque Quatre m'a demandé où était l'hamster de Wufei, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. »

Heero sourit en coin et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je vais me charger de l'aspirateur, toi tu t'allonges sur le lit et tu te repose. »

« J'ai pas fini de passer l'aspirateur dans la chambre. »

« Oh que si. Tu ne le passes jamais et le jour où tu le fais tu te fais une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Tu as l'air d'avoir pris un coup de courant, je n'avais pas fait attention ! »

« Tu te moques de moi. Je veux mon chouchou. »

Heero soupira.

« Tu es mort de fatigue Duo. Allonges-toi le temps que je le récupère. »

Duo renifla encore avec cette fois-ci une petite larme qui coulait le long de sa joue droite. Heero re-soupira.

« Voui. »

Une fois Duo allongé, Heero attaqua l'ennemi meurtrier aux yeux de Duo. Celui-ci d'ailleurs le surveillait, le visage tourné vers lui les deux mains sous sa joie gauche.

Heero avec précaution commença à regarder où cela coinçait. Il trouva, la première chose juste entre le tuyau et l'embout de l'aspirateur à savoir une chaussette à Duo qu'il avait dû laisser tomber en mettant son linge sale dans le panier. Puis ayant pris le porte manteau en fer, déjà bien tordu dans tous les sens par Duo. Il réussit avec une patience infime à attraper le chouchou coincé un peu plus haut dans le tuyau.

« Je l'… »

Heero sourit.

Duo s'était endormi.

Il referma avec soin l'aspirateur. Le rangea à sa place. Mit la chaussette sale dans le panier après l'avoir secouée par la fenêtre et alla laver le chouchou noir de Duo et ses mains.

Il posa le chouchou sur le radiateur de l'entrée et se rendit en cuisine pour aller aider Trowa.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu faisais du sport en chambre avec Duo. »

« Duo a raison. »

« À quel sujet ? »

« Quatre, Wufei, Zechs et toi, vous ne pensez qu'à cela. »

Trowa sourit en coin.

« Que veux-tu nous sommes jeunes et au top de notre forme, nous. »

Heero lui mit un coup de torchon aux fesses. Ce qui fit sourire encore plus Trowa.

« Redis ça lorsque Duo sera réveillé. »

« Il se repose enfin. »

« Hn. »

« Heero tu devrais lui parler, je l'ai trouvé en train de parler à l'aspirateur. »

Heero soupira en faisant une grimace terrible.

« Je sais… Il avait avalé son chouchou. »

« Duo ! »

« Baka. »

« … ! … »

« L'aspirateur. »

« Aah. »

« C'est pourtant Quatre le blond de votre couple. »

« Très drôle. »

Heero se contenta de sourire en coin.

« Il n'en reste pas moins que ton amant va finir pas tomber malade ou pire. »

« Je ne peux pas non plus l'attacher. »

Trowa stoppa son action et sourit pour lui-même.

« Aah, ne me dis pas que toi et Quatre ? »

« Hum. »

« Vous êtes terribles. »

« C'est sympa tu devrais essayer. »

« Hn… J'y songerai. »

« En attendant tu devrais avoir un peu plus d'autorité avec ta belle aux bois dormant. »

« Duo ne m'écoute jamais Trowa. »

« On se demande qui est l'homme dans votre couple. »

Heero le fusilla du regard mais Trowa fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

« Ses études, ses cours d'anglais qu'il donne le samedi en plus des séances photos qu'il enchaîne depuis plus d'un mois, vont finir par avoir raison de lui. »

« Que dit Quatre ? »

« Que son meilleur ami va finir par mourir jeune. »

« Si s'était pour me rassurer, c'est foutu. »

« Ta lapine doit enfin voir qui est le lapin qui carotte dans votre couple. »

Heero regarda Trowa les yeux grands ouverts.

« Trowa. »

« Hum ? »

« Arrête la laque pour ta mèche de cheveux. (1) »

Trowa sourit niaisement.

« Elle tient super bien avec de la laque, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Trowa. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu passes trop de temps avec ta lapine blonde. »

« Oui, mais… C'est la fête avec Quatre tous les soirs. »

« Pervers… Je peux te laisser finir de préparer le repas seul ? »

« Oui pas de souci. Vas voir ta Cendrillon qui est nullissime avec un aspirateur. »

« Ma lapine aux allures de belle aux bois dormant qui n'a rien de Cendrillon, va reprendre des forces au repas de ce soir Trowa. »

Trowa quitta des yeux les pommes de terres pour fixer Heero.

« Fiona power en action. »

Heero éclata de rire, puis il quitta la cuisine pour aller réveiller Duo.

Il le retrouva dans la même position qu'avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Heero prit soin de refermer la porte de leur chambre. Zechs et Wufei n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer et Quatre aussi.

Heero vient s'accroupir près du lit et lui caressa doucement la joue droite.

« Duo réveille-toi, tu ne vas plus dormir ce soir. »

« _Hummmm…_ »

Heero l'aida à ce réveiller en le prenant dans ses bras.

« _Nan, encore dodo._ »

« Non, sinon tu vas me casser les pieds lorsqu'il faudra te coucher. »

Duo chouina dans les bras de son amant, mais le baiser d'Heero le fit sourire.

« Tu as récupéré mon chouchou ? »

« Hn. Je l'ai lavé et mis sur le radiateur de l'entrée… Duo. »

« Voui ? »

Heero avait les sourcils froncés à force de penser à ce que Trowa lui avait dit dans la cuisine.

« Je ne suis pas un homme ? »

« Hein ! L'aspirateur t'a attaqué ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Heero regarda droit dans les yeux Duo qui bien réveillé maintenant, fronçait les sourcils à son tour.

« Les autres pensent que je ne suis pas l'homme dans notre couple et que tu as toujours le dessus sur moi. »

Duo afficha un sourire coquin.

« Pourtant je suis pratiquement toujours en dessous de toi. »

« D.u.o. »

Duo soupira.

« Tu es juste gentil et cèdes à tous mes caprices. »

« Hn. »

« Lequel t'a dit cela ? »

« Trowa. Mais je suis d'accord sur un point avec lui. »

« Ah. Lequel ? »

« Tu en fais trop depuis plus d'un mois. »

« Mais Heero… »

« **Non.** »

Duo se pinça les lèvres. Heero haussait rarement la voix avec lui. Sauf dans les cas comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il malmenait l'aspirateur qui appartenait à Heero. Cadeau de sa grand-mère pour ses 18 ans, lorsqu'ils avaient tous emménagés en colocation.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Oui. »

« _Ummmm…_ »

« Duo cela ne marchera pas cette fois-ci. »

Duo soupira en arrêtant de chouiner tel un enfant.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas. Je te vois à peine 2 heures par jour et le dimanche. Et aujourd'hui, car tu as eu une journée de repos en 6 mois de l'agence, pour qui tu travailles en dehors de tes heures de cours. Depuis 4 semaines c'est non-stop. Même intimement nous ne faisons plus rien… Et Quatre a raison. »

« Lui aussi ! Et qu'a-t-il dit de si vrai à mon sujet ? »

« Tu vas mourir jeune. »

Duo regarda Heero horrifié.

« Tu m'as déjà mis entre 4 planches ! Je veux être enterré avec mon chouchou. »

« BAKA. »

« Arrête de crier. »

Duo se blottit contre Heero qui ne se sentit pas le courage de le repousser.

« Je n'aime pas lorsque tu cries. »

« Je veux que tu arrêtes les photos. »

« Mais cela me rapporte mille fois plus que mes cours d'anglais ! »

« Je m'en tape. »

« Tu es méchant… J'allais poser nu la semaine prochaine. »

« QUOI ! »

Duo savourait la réaction de son amant.

« **Et tu crois que je t'aurais laiss****é**** poser à poi****l**** pour je ne sais quel truc. MÊME PAS EN RÊVE.** »

« Tu es tellement beau en colère. »

« … »

« On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis quand Heero ? »

« Des semaines. Mais ne change pas de sujet… ! … Tu as envie ? »

Heero venait de réaliser que son amant avait un regard de prédateur vis à vis de lui.

« Oui, j'ai très envie de toi. »

« OH PUNAISE… J'ai cru que tu avais fait vœux de chasteté. »

« Hummm, sûrement pas lorsque l'on connaît la taille de ton tuyau. »

Heero stoppa son action de déboutonner son jean et lança un regard tueur à Duo.

« Ne me compare pas à mon aspirateur je te prie. »

« Désolé… Je vais me faire pardonner comme il se doit. »

Environ 15 minutes plus tard derrière la porte de leur chambre.

« _La vache, quand ils le font, ils se donnent à font._ » (_Wufei_)

Zechs sourit à son amant qui avait tout comme lui l'oreille collée à la porte.

« _Tu vois quelque chose Quatre ?_ » (_Trowa_)

« _Non._ »

« _On __a__ le son Trowa et les voisins d'en __dessous ne doivent pas être déçu__s_ » (_Zechs_)

« _Ils vont finir pas pét__er__ leur lit !_ » (_Quatre_)

« _Zechs ? Tu crois que Junior entend lui aussi ?_ » (_Wufei_)

« _J'en sais rien mais c'est encore mieux qu'un film porno._ » (_Zechs_)

« _Je serais curieux de savoir s'ils varient. Genre avec des costumes et des accessoires !_ » (_Trowa_)

« _D'ailleurs en parlant de cela c'est vous qui avez les menottes ?_ » (_Quatre_)

« _Non, nous pensions que c'était vous qui les aviez._ » (_Wufei_)

« _**… ! …**_ »

**FIN  
du  
LXXVI**

Je vous l'avais dit, il y avait un aspirateur, un chouchou et des pervers.  
La question est :  
Qui a la paire de menottes que se partage les 2 couples qui écoutent à la porte de celui qui est en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans leur chambre ?  
Je suis sûre que vous avez trouvé la réponse T..T  
Et comme toujours, j'espère que cela vous a plu.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain, car là c'est Noël et vous aurez le petit OS du mardi, il est déjà écrie.

_**Catirella **_

◈

(1) : J'ai ré-entendu cette phrase « _Maman, arrêtes de te shooter avec ta bombe de l.a.q.u.e_ » cette semaine, soit la semaine derniers au jour d'aujourd'hui, dans "Une Nounou d'Enfer"… J'adore T..T … Je l'ai donc adapté pour mon texte.

* * *

_**Je vou**__**s remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
